


Nothing Like You

by pocket_moony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bisexual Sirius Black, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gay Remus Lupin, Good Regulus Black, POV Original Character, Regulus Black Deserves Better, Regulus Black Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocket_moony/pseuds/pocket_moony
Summary: Elizabeth "Eliza" Potter deals with the reality of falling in love with the wrong person, a person that her family would never approve of, she's nothing like him.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Daily life in the Gryffindor Common Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Eliza Potter deals with her brother and his loud friends constantly

It was hard to get peace and quiet in the Gryffindor Common Room during the weekends, impossible just to read a book quietly on the couch without disruption. It's what Eliza Potter tried to do every Saturday evening in her fourth year but there was always something that disturbed her. 

That something was usually her older brother James Potter. Or his best friend Sirius Black. The other two in his group were usually a little quieter but not today. Peter Pettigrew, for once, got himself involved in the argument that was going on between James and Sirius. Today's failed prank was brought to you by Peter forgetting to signal them that McGonagall was coming. So they all got detention, apart from the last one of the group, the only Prefect of the group and the only one sympathetic to Eliza's weekend task, Remus Lupin. 

But this week, all four of them were arguing and Eliza wanted to hit them all with her book just to make them shut up to get five minutes of peace. 

"You had one job Wormtail!" her older brother snapped. Eliza finally slammed the book shut and whacked the first person in her reach, which happened to be Sirius Black. 

"OW!" he shrieked, holding his head in pain. "Prongs! Your sister is abusing me!" 

Eliza didn't understand the nicknames they had for each other, she only understood Moony because Remus was one of her closest friends in Hogwarts and he told her about his condition accidentally during Christmas time when he was drunk. He was terrified to even go near Eliza the next day but she immediately tackled the tall, lanky boy into a bear hug the second she saw him. He didn't hesitate to hug her back and he sobbed into her shoulder. 

Remus looked at Eliza and mouthed "Sorry" to her after she had whacked Sirius in the back of the head. 

Sirius kept rubbing the back of his head and glared at her. "Blimey!" 

Eliza returned the same glare and looked at her brother. "Can you keep it down in future Jamie?" 

James walked over to his younger sister, kissing her on the top of her head. "Sorry Lizzie." 

Well, at least he apologised to her but Eliza knew he did that because she didn't whack him with the book for once. She'd never hit Remus with it, it was mostly James. 

"Is it really a big deal though James?" Eliza looked up at her brother. James jumped onto the couch beside her and put his arm around her. "It is a big deal, dear sister, it was to get Snivellus back!" 

Eliza tensed up a little. Since her brother started a rivalry with Severus Snape, she became a target for him and some of his Slytherin friends, those who admired the Dark Arts. 

"Okay," Eliza murmured, avoiding her brother's gaze. She hated Severus Snape too since he began bullying her because of James and Sirius but those two were always there to protect her. The Marauders became Eliza's family once she began in Hogwarts. If Eliza got involved, the person who would hex Severus the worst out of all of them was Remus, who never usually got involved but he'd blow up like a volcano if anyone hurt Eliza. 

"He's not giving you trouble again, is he?" Remus asked Eliza, sitting on her other side. She shook her head and smiled at the scarred boy. "It's alright Remus, I'm okay." She gripped his hand affectionately. 

Lily Evans, my best friend, walked into the room with her book bag balanced on her shoulder, her dark red hair braided. "Eliza! I'm heading to the Great Hall, do you want to come along?"

"Sure," Eliza nodded and she left her brother and Remus on the couch to accompany Lily. "Ah, Evans!" James ran his hand through his messy black hair and smirked at her. Eliza shook her head at him, knowing that he was about to attempt a lousy pick-up line.

"Shove off Potter!" Lily snapped before basically dragging Eliza out of the Gryffindor Common Room. 

James was hopelessly infatuated with Lily Evans but her other best friend was Severus Snape, which caused a lot of problems within their friendship but they were still close nonetheless. "Do you think that brother of yours will ever stop?" Lily asked Eliza as they walked down the stairs towards the Great Hall. 

''Honestly? No, my brother isn't the kind of guy who quits," Eliza quietly laughed to herself, earning a death glare from Lily. 

Eliza rolled her eyes and turned towards the red head. "Take it from someone who has lived with James her entire life....." 

"I apologise," Lily joked, unintentionally cutting Eliza off which she didn't pay much attention to. 

"...James and I don't fight that much, he's a good brother, a tad over protective but all brothers are like that, he's a good person really Lily, he just needs to....." 

"Deflate his head a bit? Or a lot?" Lily wondered. 

Eliza nibbled her bottom lip, nodding at what Lily had said. She loved her brother dearly but deflating his head is something that has to go on his to do list. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you all enjoy this work. Please do not copy this to Wattpad or any other website thank you


	2. End of Another Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of Eliza's fourth year and James' fifth year

Eliza waited outside the Great Hall as the boys were finishing up their exams. The first person who came outside was Remus. 

He smiled at her and walked over to her. "Beth!" 

Remus was the only person who was allowed to call her Beth. James and Sirius were the only people who was allowed to call her Lizzie. But Remus was her best friend, the one person who she told everything to. 

"How did your exam go Moony?" Eliza asked Remus. "It went great," Remus told her, walking next to her. "This time next year, this will be you." 

Eliza grimaced quietly to herself, shuddering at the thought of O.W.Ls that she'd have to face next year. "Oh don't remind me Remus." 

"Elizabeth Potter! How dare you not acknowledge my presence!" Sirius faked hurt and pretended to faint on top of Peter. Peter dodged out of the way and Sirius face-planted. 

Remus stifled a laugh, James absolutely lost it and Eliza giggled quietly to herself. Sirius stood up and threw himself onto the unsuspecting fourteen year old. "Oh and another thing Pads...GET OFF MY SISTER!" James yanked Sirius off Eliza, glaring at the boy. 

James couldn't picture his sister dating anyone, the only boy he trusted being around her was Remus, though Sirius was his best friend, he would happily use the Killing Curse if Sirius thought about Eliza in that fashion.

"Jamie, don't worry, I'm not that interested in dating," Eliza told her older brother. James took a deep breath and looked at all three of his friends. "Rule number one," he muttered. 

Eliza furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, looking at Sirius, Remus and Peter for some kind of answer. "Either of you want to tell me what he meant?" 

Sirius and Remus both looked at each other awkwardly, trying their very hardest to avoid answering the question. 

Eliza looked at Peter, who was at least three inches shorter than she was. "He said that you were and I quote 'off-limits.'" 

She looked at her brother, folding her arms, widening her eyes. "Did you seriously say that I was off-limits?! JAMES FLEAMONT POTTER!" 

"I'm not having my baby sister dating!" James exclaimed, picking up his pace. Eliza began following him and shot him a glare. "James, I'm one year younger than you! I love you but you don't have to worry about me!" 

"Elizabeth Euphemia Potter, I am your brother, it is my job to make sure you don't date anyone I don't like..." 

Eliza hugged James tightly, nearly suffocating him. James hugged her back, resting his chin on her head. "I love you Lizzie, I don't want you to get hurt," he murmured. 

Not everybody could get to the soft side of James Potter, only Eliza...sometimes Sirius on rare occasions. 

***

Eliza and James joined the others at a tree by the Black Lake where they usually do their homework or study. Remus had his head in his Transfiguration book and Sirius had tried to take it away from him. 

"Come on!" Sirius looked at Remus, whose eyes were still glued on the book. "Pay attention to me I'm bored!" 

Eliza shook her head at the black haired boy next to her. "You know, studying for your exam is always a solution." 

Sirius simply scoffed at her suggestion. "I know everything already Lizzie!" he boasted. 

"Don't bother," Remus spoke up once he spotted Eliza preparing to clap back with a witty remark. No one could really force Sirius to do anything. 

"Hey Padfoot, I know something that'll relieve your boredom," James grinned, looking over his shoulder. Sirius followed his eye-line and smirked to himself. "Ah, excellent, Snivellus." 

James and Sirius immediately stood up and walked away, Peter close behind them, ready to wreak havoc. "Wait, stop, be reasonable," Eliza said with an apathetic tone. She sat a little closer to Remus who tried to ignore what was going on. Eliza quickly snatched the book from his hands to test him. "Hey I wasn't finished!" Remus protested, diving for the book that Eliza stole from him. Remus lost balance and fell right into her lap, making the brunette girl blush furiously. 

The two of them laughed and Remus moved to get off her. "Can I have my book back now?" Remus held out his hand towards her, pulling a puppy-eyed look, which is impossible to say no to. Eliza gave him his Transfiguration book back and he smacked her playfully on the arm with it. "OI!" 

Eliza reached out to grab the book from him again but Remus caught her arm before she could. She didn't see Remus that way, she didn't see any of the boys that way. Remus bit his lip and let her go. "Beth...I need to tell you something," he muttered. Eliza's face filled with worry once Remus was avoiding eye contact. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Before Remus could think about what he was going to tell her, Lily had stormed over to the others, shouting at them. Eliza stood up to go see what's wrong. "Wait..Beth," Remus tried to stop her but she was already too far away. 

"I DON'T NEED HELP FROM FILTHY LITTLE MUDBLOODS LIKE HER!" Snape bellowed, directing that insult at Lily. Eliza automatically reached for her wand but Lily shook her head at her. "He's not worth it," she muttered under her breath. "I won't bother in future, I'd wash my pants if I were you Snivellus!"

Lily clenched her fists, trying her hardest to fight back the tears. "Apologise to Evans!" James pointed his wand at Snape. 

Lily ran off back to the castle and Eliza stared at her brother. "Have at it." 

"Alright, who wants to see me take off Snivelly's trousers?!" 

***

Lily was a wreck after that, she hardly talked to anyone, only the girls she shared a dorm with. Eliza sat on her own on the Hogwarts Express, her dorm mates were off with their other friends. 

Eliza jumped when the door opened and Remus stood in the doorway. "Can I sit here?" 

Eliza nodded and Remus shuffled in beside her. "Is everything okay?" she asked him. Remus looked pretty pale, as if he was about to vomit. 

"I'm gay," he blurted out. That's when he made eye contact, the second he told her. Eliza didn't say anything, she wrapped her arms around Remus, bringing him into a hug. Remus immediately returned the hug, nearly cutting off her airways but Eliza didn't care. 

Deep down, Eliza always knew. Remus never looked at any girl in that way, she caught him glancing at a few boys once or twice during the year. 

"You're still my best friend Moony, but I need to breathe," Eliza chuckled. Remus let go of her, wiping a way a few tears but he had a big huge smile on his face. Remus couldn't stop the tears from falling. Eliza wiped them away and smiled at her best friend. "I was terrified that you'd hate me," Remus admitted. "I could never hate you Moony, never," Eliza hugged him again and they just stayed with each other until the train came to a stop at King's Cross Station. 

Eliza went to find James once she and Remus got off the train, tugging him along with her. "You're coming over in two weeks right?" 

"Yes, I'll be there Eliza, I said I would," Remus reassured her. They joined Sirius and James at the other end of the station and Sirius was in fake shock. "Alas! Moony's not dead! Oh we were so worried!" 

"Oh bugger off," Remus rolled his eyes. "Well you'll see me soon dear Lizzie, dear Prongs, I'm not staying in Hell forever," Sirius scratched the back of his neck, subtly nodding over to his own family. Eliza's head turned in their direction and she saw them sneering at a few people in the station. She caught glimpse of their other son, Regulus, who noticed she was staring. As soon as his eyes met hers, she immediately looked away. 

"Everything alright?" James looked at his younger sister, whose cheeks grew red. Eliza wasn't even aware that she was blushing. "What? Yes! Of course! Come on James, Mum and Dad are waiting!" 

James shook his head but followed his sister anyway. Eliza felt someone staring, just that little inkling that someone's eyes were glued to the back of her head. She quickly turned around to see Regulus staring at her and this time James noticed. "He's bad news Lizzie, stay away from him." 

All Eliza could do was nod and walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone, updates are probably gonna be slow since I'm in uni.


	3. Flight from Grimmauld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius comes to Potter Manor after running away from Grimmauld.

Summer was always Eliza's favourite time of the year, not because her birthday was in July, but because she was home with her family. As much as she loved Hogwarts, there truly was no place like home. She and James woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon every morning. James preferred the bacon while Eliza picked the pancakes each and every time. 

She woke up to that familiar aroma one Saturday afternoon in July and smiled to herself, leaping out of her bed and dashing down the stairs, tripping over the last step which her older brother took notice of. "Graceful as always." 

"Oh shove off James!" Eliza grumbled, pushing her brother off the arm of the couch. "James! Eliza!" Euphemia called them from the kitchen to let them know that breakfast was ready and on the table. 

While James wolfed down his breakfast, Eliza preferred to eat her breakfast at a slow pace, in order to savour each bite. James usually finished his breakfast early to either go for a swim or to play Quidditch. He was the more athletic sibling while Eliza was the bookworm, who preferred to read by the poolside. 

"Lizzie, come on," James pleaded with her, clinging onto the sides. "One swim? Like the old days?" 

Eliza shook her head and stood up to get a drink as James got out of the pool. "Alright, you asked for this Lizzie." 

Eliza suddenly felt James' arms wrap around her and he leapt into the pool. "JAMES!" Eliza shrieked once she swam to the surface. "Do you ever take no for an answer?!"

"Nope," her brother smirked at her. "You should know this by now dearest sister." 

Eliza flicked water into his face, making him jump away. "Why you little..." 

She splashed the water directly into his face and laughed. "You asked for it, you arse." 

"Oh yeah? Well you asked for this!" 

James leapt on top of her and the two began wrestling in the pool, just like they used to do when they were little, before Hogwarts. James' first year was not enjoyable for Eliza because she was all alone in that big house and missed him everyday. But in her first year, she was attached to James but immediately bonded with Remus and soon he became a brother to her too. 

"See? You did have fun! Wasn't that hard now was it?" James laughed, flicking water in his sister's face. 

***

Eliza suddenly jumped awake at two in the morning, hearing a loud knock on the front door downstairs. She heard the rain hitting off the windows as the storm just began brewing. She put her slippers and robe on and walked downstairs as the banging on the door intensified. 

Eliza made it to the bottom and opened the front door, to find a freezing cold, soaking wet Sirius Black. 

"Sirius?" Eliza whispered his name shakily. She reached out to touch him but he immediately cowered away. He was muttering something under his breath but it was too quiet for her to understand. Eliza moved out of his way and let him in the house. 

"Eliza what's going..." Euphemia was heading downstairs and gasped the second she laid eyes on Sirius. "Oh my dear boy!" 

Sirius' bottom lip trembled and he hardly got a sentence out. All that Eliza could make out was the words "Can I stay here? Please?"

"Oh of course you can Sirius, was it that evil cow again?"

Sirius nodded, trying to fight back tears. "She used the curse on me," he whimpered. Eliza wanted nothing more but to hug the boy but knew he would rather not be touched at this moment. "You are not going back to that horrid woman, this is your home from now on Sirius." 

This time, Sirius could not stop the tears from falling and James came downstairs. "Oh Padfoot," he murmured once he laid eyes on his best friend. "Sorry Prongs..it's.." 

"Don't apologise Sirius," Eliza interjected. "I'm glad you're out of that place."

Sirius turned towards her and offered her a weak smile. He walked towards her, hugging her. Eliza didn't hesitate to hug him back. "I'll set up a room for you Sirius, James, Eliza, take him to the kitchen, get him something to eat please." 

James and Eliza nodded simultaneously and the trio walked into the kitchen. "Want a sandwich or something?" James asked quite awkwardly. Eliza shot James the death glare and started making something for Sirius to eat. 

No one spoke for the rest of the night, they just sat around the table eating macaroni and cheese. "Thanks Lizzie," Sirius finally spoke up, destroying the awkward silence. Eliza gave him a small smile. Sirius excused himself so he could go and rest. Once he was out of earshot, Eliza turned to James. "James...did Sirius' mother use an Unforgivable?" 

James turned around so fast that a Muggle would think he had whiplash. "You're not supposed to know about them!" 

"Oh give me a break, I've known about them for ages now, stop dodging the question!" 

James bit his lip and finally he nodded. 


	4. Summer Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus arrives at Potter Manor and James and Sirius annoy him and Eliza constantly.

Eliza had finished writing up her Charms essay which Professor Flitwick had set over the course of the summer holidays and left it on her desk for the ink to dry. 

"You know, it's such a surprise that you're not a Ravenclaw," Sirius piped up from the doorway. "It's called getting it over with so I can enjoy the rest of my summer holidays Sirius," Eliza rolled her eyes. "And let me guess, you and my dear brother haven't even thought about starting yet." 

Sirius provided her one of his trademark smirks. "Nah, we're just waiting on Moony." 

Eliza gave Sirius a tiny bit of a dirty look. She knew what he and James were going to try. "OI! You are not getting Remus to do your bloody homework!" 

"But Remus is going to help you with potions?" Sirius raised his eyebrow at her. Eliza folded her arms and glared at the boy. 

"You see Sirius, there is a difference between asking Remus to help with homework and getting him to do it for you," she sassed him. 

Sirius faked getting shot in the heart and let out a dramatic gasp. "Oh Lizzie! How you wound me darling!" 

"SIRIUS I SWEAR TO MERLIN! IF I FIND YOU IN MY SISTER'S ROOM...." James let out his usual rant. 

He didn't like Eliza being alone with Sirius, worried that his friend would try to make a move on his sister. Eliza knew Sirius wouldn't, despite a few pick up lines being thrown her way as a way to annoy James if he pissed off Sirius. 

"Play along," Sirius whispered to Eliza, wrapping his arm around her small waist as James walked in. 

"Pads, you have ten seconds to get your hands off my sister before I hex you into oblivion!" James was foaming at the mouth. Sirius just smirked at James and Eliza turned towards Sirius and pushed him away. "I'm going downstairs, getting away from you two idiots just for five minutes of peace." 

Eliza rolled her eyes and left James and Sirius to it. To her luck, as she walked down the stairs, she spotted her parents letting her best friend into the house. 

"MOONY!" Eliza ran down the rest of the way and practically jumped on Remus. "I missed you so much!"

"Prongs and Padfoot driving you crazy already?" Remus laughed, hugging her back. "Of course," Eliza let him go and grabbed his hand, pulling him upstairs. 

James and Sirius had left her room already and Remus sat down on her bed, putting his bag next to her bed. Remus usually stayed in Eliza's room during the holidays, her parents trusted him enough to stay with her as Eliza usually cannot sleep alone due to nightmares. 

James always snuck into her room during the nights they were back at home and stayed with her. All the news in the Daily Prophet about Lord Voldemort being on the rise frightened her, which is what caused the nightmares.

"So, Beth, let me have a look at this," Remus picked up the potions book and flicked through to find the page that was dog-eared. "Oh Eliza! Stop dog-earring the pages! I gave you that bookmark for a reason!"

"Sorry! It's just a habit!" Eliza held her hands up in mock surrender. Remus pulled his own books out and scanned over his previous notes. "Draught of Peace?" 

"Yep," Eliza sat beside him as he flicked through his notes to give Eliza to help with her Potions work. "Here," he handed her a scroll of parchment. "This should help." 

"Thank you Rem," she smiled as she sat at her desk, getting some fresh parchment out from her drawer to begin writing.

*** 

"Beth?" 

"Hmm?" Eliza looked up from her work and Remus was tapping his quill on his knee repeatedly. 

"Can we talk about..what I said on the train?" Remus murmured. Eliza immediately put her quill down and turned to face Remus and she nodded. 

"You're the only person I've told," Remus admitted. "I don't even know how to explain it to the boys, I'm worried they'll shun me." 

"Remus they won't," Eliza told him. "They will," Remus sighed. "They wouldn't want someone like me sleeping in the same room as them..." 

"Remus don't be stupid," Eliza scolded him. "They're your best friends, they would never shun you, they may not be the sharpest in the drawer but they're the..." 

Before she could finish her sentence, loud music blasted from a certain area of the house. "Most annoying in the world," Eliza grumbled taking her Transfiguration book out of her bag. 

"Eliza?" 

"Back in a second," she murmured. 

She stormed over to James' room, with her Transfiguration book as her chosen weapon. 

"James, if you don't shut the fuck up I will break your skull with this book!" she shouted. 

He must have gotten the message as the music got quieter. Eliza went back to her room and shut the door. "Right, so where were we?" 

"The reason I'm not keen on telling the boys is because..." Remus gulped. "I like..." 

The music suddenly started blaring up again and Remus groaned loudly. "Can I have a book as well?"

Eliza grabbed the book again and stormed out while Remus stayed in her room, looking into her mirror. 

"I like Sirius," he said to his reflection. 

He turned his head towards the door and sighed. "ARGH!!! LIZZIE!!!!" he heard the boys shout. 

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" 

Remus shook his head and sat back down, waiting for her to come back. 


	5. Big Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza and the Marauders go back to Hogwarts for their next year, although not without conflict in the train station and a new face in the mix.

"This year will be the year!" James declared. Eliza rolled her eyes, making Remus shake his head and laugh quietly. James predicted that this year, Lily Evans would finally go out with him but Eliza highly doubted it. 

"You know Jamie, she would if you deflated that big head of yours," she teased him, ruffling his dark hair that was already untidy. 

As they arrived on Platform Nine and Three Quarters, Eliza noticed Sirius immediately tensing up. Before she even began to think about asking Sirius what was wrong, one turn of her head to the right answered her question. 

She spotted the Blacks walking on the platform as if they owned the place. Eliza couldn't tear her eyes away from them. Walburga and Orion Black, who sneered at basically everyone who wasn't a pure blood. 

Euphemia followed Eliza's eye-line and scowled quite loudly. Fleamont turned towards his wife, knowing what she was about to do. "Effie..."

"Shove it," Euphemia stormed up to the Blacks. Walburga turned her head towards Euphemia as she raised her hand and slapped the woman hard across the face, making everyone around them gasp loudly. 

Sirius gripped onto Eliza's hand, genuinely terrified at the scene that was unfolding. "You filthy..." 

Euphemia drew her wand and pointed it at Walburga, shocking everyone. "If you ever go near my son again....and I'm not talking about James!" 

"You'll what?" Walburga sneered. 

"I will go to the Ministry," Euphemia threatened her. "Tell them what you've been doing to your children, I'm sure Regulus has to bear the consequences of your anger as well! I'll take him as well if I have to!" 

Eliza's eyes immediately shifted to the younger Black brother without her realising it. Regulus' eyes caught hers and she looked away as soon as she could. She swore she could hear him laughing quietly.

Walburga glared at Euphemia. "This isn't over!" 

"You're damn right it's not over!" Euphemia hissed at her. She led James, Sirius and Eliza away from the Blacks and over to the Hogwarts Express. 

"Mum, that was amazing!" James gaped. Sirius had a discreet smirk on his face since he wasn't facing his family anymore. Clearly he enjoyed what had happened. 

"Now James, try not to get into too much this year," Euphemia told him. "Oh Mum, you know I'm always well behaved," James pulled the innocent doe-eyed look. 

"Eliza, no boyfriends this year," Fleamont told her, unable to stop himself from laughing. "Dad! Merlin's beard!" Eliza groaned in embarrassment. "Every bloody year you do this!" 

"I know, it's hilarious," Fleamont laughed and he and Euphemia left them to their own accord. 

"You know Dad does have a point Lizzie," James spoke up but one death glare from Eliza shut him up very quickly. 

"Shove off James!" Eliza grumbled, getting on the train. 

She found her compartment at the end of the train and sat down, pulling out a book to read and propped her feet up on the seats opposite her. Hardly anyone came to that particular compartment since Eliza wasn't the most popular girl in school. Sure she had Remus and Lily but they were likely off with the others. 

Eliza did get on with Lily's friends, Marlene McKinnon and Dorcas Meadowes, but the people she was with the most was James and Remus. Sure, she did have her dorm mate, Rebecca and another one of her best friends, Felix, who was a Slytherin, but she preferred to be alone for the first couple of hours. 

She looked up for a split second and jumped when she saw a familiar figure lurking in the doorway. 

***

"Are you lost Black?" Eliza glared at Regulus. "I'm not lost Potter," he rolled his eyes. "Then why are you watching me like a creep? Go and pick on some first years like you and your mates like to do." 

Eliza turned away from him but instead of leaving, Regulus just sat opposite her and she groaned loudly. 

"What do you want?!" 

"I'll tell you, I want to know why you were staring at me," Regulus leaned forward in his seat and took Eliza's book. "Both today and the first day of summer, you were staring at me...why was that Potter?" 

Eliza leaned forward, looking into his icy blue eyes. "I wasn't staring you at you Black, your big head just happened to be in the way.."

She tried to take her book back but Regulus held it out of her reach. "Give it back you arse!" Eliza grumbled. 

Regulus had already set the book down onto the seat and he caught Eliza's wrist before she made another move towards him. 

Her cheeks quickly turned red when his fingertips brushed off the pale skin on her arm. "I think I might already know why," he smirked. Eliza yanked her wrist back and glared at Regulus. "Bugger off Black!" 

Felix and Rebecca walked into the compartment to see Regulus and Eliza quite close together. In their point of view, Regulus seemed to be enjoying making Eliza flustered whereas Eliza herself was glaring at the boy. 

"Get a room you two," Rebecca joked and sat down. "Like I want to be in a room with him!" Eliza scoffed. "You were the one drooling over me Potter, don't deny it, I saw you both times," Regulus pointed out. 

Felix shook his head in exasperation and sat next to Eliza. "Mate, I'd go if I were you, she'll hex you if you don't leave." 

Regulus shook his head and smirked, finally leaving the compartment. "Good riddance," Eliza muttered and took the book off the seat. "Bloody hell Eliza, he's fit," Rebecca commented. 

"Didn't notice," she muttered, staring out the window. "Reg isn't that bad, I mean his mates are worse but he's not all bad," Felix pointed out. "Didn't now you fancied him though." 

"I don't!" Eliza insisted. "First time he ever talked to me."

Eliza thought that Regulus Black was attractive, sure. But she's nothing like him, they've been in the same year, some of the same classes..why is Regulus only noticing Eliza's existence now? Because he caught her staring?

"Earth to Potter!" Rebecca snapped her fingers in front of Eliza's face, making her jump. "Stop daydreaming about Black!" 

"Wha...I'M NOT!" Eliza freaked out. "Really? Because it looked like he wanted to snog you," Felix teased her. 

"Oh leave me alone, he's the one that came up to me, I didn't ask him to come here," Eliza sighed loudly and went back to ignoring her friends. 


	6. The New Potions Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza finds Regulus more involved in her life after their first week of classes.

"Wake up!" Eliza hit Rebecca with her pillow, making the girl groan quite loudly. Rebecca turned around to glare at Eliza. 

"Ugh, what time is it?" Rebecca sat up with her huge bed head. Eliza had to bite the inside of her cheeks, to keep herself from laughing. Rebecca made a bee-line for the bathroom to fix her bed head. 

Rebecca took her time getting ready and as soon as she was, the two met Felix by the Great Hall and went in to have their breakfast. Felix headed towards the Slytherin table and he noticed that Eliza and Rebecca were hesitant to follow.

"Relax they don't bite," Felix sat down and Rebecca and Eliza joined him. "Most don't," Eliza muttered under her breath, subtly glancing in Regulus' direction. "Stop staring," Felix muttered, taking some toast from the plate right in front of him. 

Felix wiggled his eyebrows at Eliza knowingly, making the girl's cheeks turn a bright red. "I want to know why he had the audacity to get up in my face," she told Felix, flicking a tiny bit of her scrambled eggs at him. 

"Hey!" Felix protested as the bits of egg landed on his face. "Not fair Potter, I didn't fling my breakfast at you!" 

"Deal with it Greengrass," she smirked. Out of the corner of her eye, Eliza spotted Regulus wiping the corner of his mouth a napkin and rising from the table. 

"Greengrass," Regulus nodded at Felix, acknowledging his presence. "Potter, didn't know you like Slytherins." 

"Just Felix here," Eliza told him, folding his arms. "The only Slytherin I tolerate." 

"Love you too," Felix muttered under his breath. 

Regulus rolled his eyes and smirked at the Gryffindor table. "Looks like I pissed off the entire Gryffindor community." 

Eliza turned around to see James white-knuckling his fork, getting ready to hurl it at Regulus. 

He was sceptical at first since Felix was, one, a Slytherin and two, part of the Sacred 28 so he thought he was a pure-blood supremacist. Felix wasn't but some of his family were. 

Long story short, Felix Greengrass was the only Slytherin James put up with. Regulus however....

"BLACK! GET THE BLOODY HELL AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" James shrieked from across the Great Hall. 

Regulus ignored him and turned back to Eliza. Before he could say anything, Eliza beat him to it. "Bugger off Black, I'd rather not have to face another dramatic argument with my brother." 

"Oh good times," Felix laughed, reminiscing on their first year of friendship, which consisted of hiding from James, in the kitchens, drinking hot chocolate and eating cake with the house elves. 

"BLACK YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS!" 

Regulus held his hands up in mock surrender and walked away from the trio. "I feel sorry that you have to put up with him, Felix," Eliza muttered. 

"I share a dorm with him, he's not that bad," Felix told her. "Don't tell me you two are besties," Rebecca laughed. 

Felix bit his lip. not saying anything. "OH MY WIZARD GOD, they're best friends!" Rebecca gaped. 

"Shush!" Felix scolded her. "We're just friends is all, now can we go to Potions?" 

***

Eliza sat in her usual spot next to Felix while Rebecca sat behind them, twirling her quill in her hand. 

"Everybody settle down," Professor Slughorn walked into the classroom and everybody sat in random seats, not caring who they were sat beside at that particular moment in life. 

"Now, this year is a very important year," Slughorn stated the obvious. "This year is the year you perform your O.W.Ls, I only accept students who get an Exceeds Expectations or a higher grade in Potions, but I believe that all of you will get there. Now this year, you will be doing group work and by that I mean you will have assigned partners for the year." 

On cue, the whole class groaned in unison. "Alright so Williams and Rosier..." 

Rebecca groaned loudly, making Felix and Eliza snicker under their breaths. "Greengrass and..." Slughorn looked away from Eliza and pointed to a Gryffindor boy in the corner. 

"Ew, Mitch, good luck," Eliza whispered to Felix. "He must be that bad if you prefer Slytherins over him," Felix joked before moving. 

Slughorn went on with his list before reaching the end. "Potter and Black, the more sensible ones thankfully." 

Eliza internally grimaced as Regulus moved to sit beside her. "Never gonna get rid gof you am I?" Eliza grumbled. 

"Nope," Regulus muttered without even looking in her direction. The class started taking notes and surprisingly Regulus was quiet and didn't annoy Eliza once, which made her scrunch her nose up in confusion. 

They were dismissed and Eliza walked out of the classroom, seeing Felix and Rebecca nowhere. 

"Ah there you are Potter," Regulus came up to her. "You were quiet during class," Eliza pointed out. 

"I didn't realise you missed my voice Potter, I don't like to talk during class," he told her. 

"No wonder you're one of Slughorn's favourites," Eliza muttered. "Well last time I checked, you're Flitwick's favourite," Regulus spoke up. "Top in Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration."

Eliza widened her eyes at the Slytherin boy. "Stalker." 

Regulus turned to the Gryffindor girl and folded his arms. ''I'm not a stalker, I just notice a lot of things and don't say anything." 

"Like what?" Eliza challenged him. "Lupin's a werewolf and has a crush on my brother" Regulus said with nonchalance.

Eliza nearly fainted on the spot. "Wha....what?!" 

Regulus shook his head at her. "Relax, if I was going to snitch on Lupin, I would've done it by now, as for the other thing, it's obvious." 

Eliza thought back to the summer and her eyes nearly bulged out of her head. "How have I not realised that?!" 

She looked back at Regulus and frowned at him. "Doesn't explain you stalking me, you only began talking to me last week." 

"Well I talked to Felix about you," Regulus muttered and Eliza grimaced. "Damn you Felix, damn you," she mumbled under her breath. 

"Not to mention you were always around Gryffindors or brothers," Regulus pointed out. 

"But why now, because you caught me glancing in your direction in the station?" Eliza raised one of her eyebrows.

"Means a bit more than that Eliza," Regulus used her name for the first time. "That was you noticing me for the first time." 

Before Eliza could ask another question, James spotted them both together. "Black! Get away from my sister!" 

"Relax, we're just talking," Regulus rolled his eyes. "See you around Potter." 

"I don't want you around," James grumbled. "Wasn't talking to you," Eliza heard Regulus mutter under his breath.


End file.
